Love is Timeless
by craziikid
Summary: Years After the competition. Serenity is in a relationship with Tristian, but there are complications that only Mai knowns about. Seto also has a part in this Saga of Love and Hate. What Will be the out-come? Only time will tell. RATED M for Mature.
1. The Dream

**I don't not own the characters just the story plot. the characters belong to the creators of yu-gi-oh. all right reserved**

**

* * *

**

**Love is Timeless**

I was walking home from another long day of working at the office. Daydreaming as my feet were moving about only god knows what. But it wasn't long into the thoughts until I was interrupted by a horn and the cry of my name.

"Serenity" I quickly stopped in my tracks and I turned and looked the direction it came from, only to see a black limo pull up beside me. I could only imagine who it could be until the window at the very end descended and a face appeared.

My eyes widen with shock _it was him_ I thought to myself, the ever so handsome no, sexy as can be guy that was always bringing me flowers and speaks when he came for his mail at the office. But of course I had a man but hell; you can't blame a girl from crushin on another.

"Need a ride?" he asked, and before I had time to think a quiet, but loud enough for him to hear _"_yes" spilled from my lips.

"Well come on, get in, don't just stand there." He said as the door came flying open I stepped in, sat down with my legs crossed like a lady and my heart melted when he asked " how are you"…. "f-fi-fine" I stuttered. He gave off this loud, sexy chuckle which made me want to jump and take his little toy for a ride that very night, or was it a monster he had hiding under his business trousers.

The entire ride we laughed and drink expensive wine and we was only a turn away from my apartment when he leaned in to kiss me and it all faded away and I could hear the sound of alarms ringing in my ear.

It was a dream "Dammit, I never knew his name." I told myself as I sat up in my bed tossing the clock to the floor.

Smelling the brew of coffee "time to get up" I told myself as I made my way to the kitchen. "Tristian, baby is you home" I called making my way to the kitchen. No one answered. By the time I made it to the kitchen counter I found a note:

Hey baby,

I went to help Yugi with the shop, since joey is sick and all. I left some cash to help you enjoy your day off from work. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day.

Love you, Tristian

_Well you don't have to tell me twice,_ I thought to myself. It was nine o'clock by the time I finished my coffee and spilled o Mai about my erotic dreams of this mystery man. I also agreed to go shopping with her.

12 pm, Mai pulled up honking that horn like there is no tomorrow.

"So where to" she asked as I stepped into her white ford explorer. "The mall, I want to go to the men's outlet and get Tristian something for our 3 year dating streak.

With Mai's driving we arrived at the men's outlet in less than twenty-five minutes. I saw this watch there in the window that I knew Tristian would like and I just had to get it.

As I was at getting ready to check out Mai came up behind me and nearly scared me to death. "Wow. Three years of dating and a price that high. Either the sex is good or his dick is big enough to leave you breathless."

Oh my god I was thinking as my face was flushed red from Mai's comment.

"Whoa, why the red face sexy." I knew this voice and it could be one- yet as I though Seto Kaiba. He had this massive crush on me.

"This! for Tristian. Pretty pricey cha think for someone like him, but just remember sexy. When you're my prize, I will be the one shopping to please you with million dollar gifts"

_Why did he say for someone like him and what the hell did he mean by when you're my prize. Damn that man had me thinking that whole day._

* * *

**End of chapter one***

What do you think will happen next?

I want to know your answers; I might even choose one for the next chapter.

Please review.


	2. Lies

It was nine that night when Mai dropped Serenity off at home. Tristian was waiting on the porch of their apartment building with the expression of an angry bull on his face. 

"You mind telling me where the hell you been all day, I'm hungry." Tristan Barked before she reached the mailbox. 

"Not now baby, I have a headache." She replied which was true she did have a headache, she was still thinking about what Seto had told her at the mall. 

Serenity staggers into the living room with those entire bags. Tristian didn't even bother to help. 

"I bought you something" she said dropping almost everything on the floor. 

"If I can't eat it, then I don't want the damn thing" Tristian cold heartedly yelled. 

"Look I will cook you something, just please try and enjoy the watch I bought you." 

"You know what I will just get something at the club dammit." he mumbled slamming the door on his way out. 

By then tears were flushing down Serenity's face. She had only one resort and that was to call her best friend Mai. She always could talk to Mai about anything. 

She picked up the phone and dialed numbers, Mai answered.

"I need to talk to you" Serenity cried.  
"I'm on my way" was the only thing Mai had to say. 

Mai only lived 15 minutes away but traffic was clear so she sped through what would normally take 5 minutes to get by. Within 10 minutes she had reached Serenity's apartment.

"Where is he at, did he touch you, I will kill the bastered if he did just let me know" Mai was furious, she was the only one that knew that Tristian and Serenity had problems in their relationship.

"No, he didn't hit me." Serenity assured Mai.

Five Minutes after she had calmed down Mai realized that she had left her car running and the driver's door open.

Turning to ignition off Serenity crept up on Mai

"Don't tell Joey, you know how he is when something this intense happens and he's already sick" Serenity pleaded to her friend.

"I won't. I promise." She said startled

After exchanging hugs Mai decided it was time she left.

**OVER AT THE CLUB**

After monitoring some areas of the club Tristian owned he needs to take a break. He accommodated himself over at the VIP area where there sat some beautiful women, about the same age as he was.

"Well hello ladies" Tristian called in his sexy soothing voice, the voice that made Serenity fall for every time he did something wrong.

"Hi" one of the ladies giggled.

"So may I ask you name and if you are single and here to mingle?"

"You sure have you way with words," the girl said "and my name is Cassandra"

"Well Cassandra, how about you and me get a room for the night? I'm single and been lonely." As the lie about being single left his sinning lips. He thought _it's not wrong if she doesn't find out this time._ He proceeded to leave with the woman who caught his attraction.

Moments later they ended up at the hotel where he always takes his one night stands.

Tristian walked up to the Clark, who knew what his usual was, and was granted a room on the top floor. Turning to this astonishing video vixen they were both escorted to their room. Reaching the second floor they made it too their room.

"So I was thinking we could have a little fun tonight." Tristian seduced Cassandra. "Those were my exact thoughts" she flirted back while slipping off her dress until she was in nothing but her panties and bra. This made Tristian soldier solute high and mighty as he undressed until he was revealing his big part.

It's been five hours since Tristian has been away at the club. Serenity lying in bed in her pajamas waiting for him to return when finally he came busting into the house. She went to greet him but Tristian was still in his mood, and when he passed her she smelled a fragrance that was not hers and another woman's lipstick stain was on his neck. She chooses to ignore it but emotionally she couldn't. She broke down as she went back to bed.

"Are you okay baby" Tristian asked when he noticed she was crying.

"Yeah I'm okay" she strained her voice to answer him.

Deep inside Serenity was hurt. Because after the last time she found out about his little slip off, he had promised that it would stop. But here it is again back to square one.

The thoughts traced her mind as she dosed off to sleep.

)dier solute high and mighty as he undressed until he was revealing his big part.

es and bra. This made Tristian soldier solu


	3. Someone to Talk to

**Someone to talk to**

**

* * *

**

It was no surprise when Serenity had awoken to the sound of her alarm and found Tristian absent from the bedside; she lay there on their queen sized bed in silence until the phone rang. The phone rung three times in a fast paced pattern until, she answered with a sheepishly _hello._

"Hey sis," it was her brother Joey.

"He-Hey, how are you feeling" she said trying to hide the fact that she had cried herself to sleep last night. "Is err-thing alrite?" the question came as a shock, _did Mai go against her promise_, Serenity thought feeling nervous.

"I'm okay" she answered three minutes after the question was asked.

"Ok, just asking." He joyfully yelled through the phone.

After the conversation was over with Serenity jumped out of the bed stressed out because she knew Tristian had stepped out again. Why else would he have come home last night smelling like sweaty sex and cheap perfume?

It had all began to be too much, Serenity was tired and hurt and her had had begun to spin, she needed someone to talk to but who? Mai was at work and Joey would kill Tristian if he found out. Then she looked in her purse that was thrown on the counter and found Seto number and picked up the house phone from the coffee table and dialed with hopes he would answer his phone this time of day. Then a warm soothing voice filled the phone.

"Seto" Serenity said with relief.

"Hey sexy, is that you?" he teased.

"Are you free to talk?" Serenity asked with pleasure.

"What's the matter?" Seto sounded concerned.

"I'm having problems and need someone to talk to" Serenity informed.

"I can't talk on the phone. Why don't you come over to the mansion? I will come to pick you up in the mansion" Seto proudly announced.

"Okay… I'll be ready" she cheerfully said.

* * *

**Over at the game shop**

The phone rang.

"Hel-lo" Yugi answered

"Remember me baby" the girl on the other end teased.

"Tea, Is that you? How are you" Yugi said shocked.

"I'm good" she chuckled. "I graduated today and I have a plane ticket there to Japan.

"That's great I've missed you" Yugi cried.

"I've missed my sexy hunk too" she seduced. "I have to go and I will see you all later…bye, love you" she said in a hurry.

* * *

Serenity had just finished putting make-up on and doing her hair when a horn honked just outside the door. _Seto is here_ she thought.

When she finished she went to the door and there he was. Tall and sexy, with his business suit on as serenity started walking towards the limo he smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said smiling back.

Seto awaited Serenity to enter the limo, and then he entered closing the door behind her.

"We can't talk here, wait until we get back to the mansion" Seto informed her while putting his arm around her.

_Okay _she nodded as she continued to enjoy the ride.

Several minutes passed and they finally arrived at the Mansion

Walking into the front door and over to the coach to sit down Seto stopped and said "Why don't we go to my room, where there is more privacy" "sure" Serenity agreed

His room was huge and there was a bed fit for a king we sat on.

"So what is the problem babe" Seto said while messaging her back. It felt so good she had a hard time responding to the question.

"I-I-I'm having problems with Tristian, he's cheating on me again" Serenity said in her goddess like voice.

"I see how about I make you a bit better with a full message" he quickly answered back

He started immediately with the message before she had time to respond. It felt so good she let out a little moan. He continued rubbing her back and down to her thighs.

"it will be better if you take those clothes off" he said in a soothing voice to keep the tension between them smooth.

Half was seduced she did slowly and he finished rubbing he legs and felt on her pussy, which was wet by the time he finished touching all over her body.

"Tell me what you want" he whispered. "You" she said faintly.

As he rubbed her she moaned louder and then he asked "The next stepped". "Yes" she was moaning louder than before.

He stopped and took his pants off revealing his dick. _It's bigger than Tristian's, this should be fun _she thought to herself. They kissed and Seto started eating her out. _It's wrong but If Tristian can step out, why can't i?_ The question in her head made her want Seto ever more. "Make love to me Seto" Serenity said. "I'll do my best" he said.

Then he slipped his fully erected penis into her vagina and she let out a loud moan.

"You like it don't you" Seto asked. "Yes" she yelled.

Seto started to thrust harder making her moan. He sped up thrusting hard into her vagina.

The thrusts went in a rhythm and Serenity moaned with the head board hitting against the wall making all the pictures move.

They kept this up for at least an hour and finally

"I-I'm cuming" Seto announced with a grunting sound. Just moments after his announcement he ejaculated and filled Serenity with sperm which made her moan in pleasure one last time before they we're done.

It was 12pm by the time they finished and they both decided to take a nap.

Seto fell asleep and Serenity laid there thinking: _did he use a condom; why did I go through with this; what will joey think if he finds out._

Then after her thoughts she got up, wrote a note to Seto and left to go home.

She got a taxi and went home.

* * *

She made it home and still no Tristian. It was 12:30 p.m. and her favorite tv show was on, but it wasn't long before she was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Dear Ms. Wheeler, we you have been dropped from employment service. We no longer need you here at the office." It was Serenity's job telling her that she was fired.


	4. News

**I feel that no one is reading this story because of lack of reviews. This could be the last chapter depending on the number of reviews I get. So please review,**

It has been three months since their last encounter.

It's a sunny day in Japan and over at Kaiba Corps it's a busy day for Seto. He is sitting at his desk on the top floor with paper work stacked ceiling high.

_I need an assistant _he thought to his self. Then he thought of Serenity. She needs a job, badly.

So he picks up the phone and dials her number.

"Hello" she answers.

"Serenity, its Seto. How are you feeling?" he passionately asked.

"I feel sick. I don't know why though." She said week.

"Need me to take you to the doctor." He suggested

"That would be nice of you"

"I'm on my way. I'll drive you personally" he said hanging up the phone.

An hour later Seto arrived on Serenity's door step. She appeared at the door week and drained looking.

Seto helped her into his car and they drove off to the nearest hospital.

Upon entering the front door Serenity passed out cause one of the doctors that was going on break to skip. He called for help and they put her on a lifter and carried her to a vacant room. He checked her blood pressure and did some tests while Seto patiently waited outside in the room.

_What is taking so long? I checked her in at 9 this morning and its 12pm_ he thought. A doctor then came walking down the hall giving Seto the news first that she was pregnant; the doctor also told him that he had informed Serenity and he could go see her.

"I'm three months along" she cried to him. "And you're the only person I've only had sex with since then"

Seto was shocked. He couldn't be a dad not now, Japan's busiest man. A Dad, those were the thoughts that traced his mind.


	5. Lies: Part 2

A/N: it took a while for me to get this chapter written because back in December I was involved in a grease fire accident and got burnt really bad on my arms. I also realized that I rushed this story a little, but I am going to slow this down a little. Thanks for reading.

Later that night Serenity was discharged from the hospital with two prescriptions of prenatal vitamins called "Zenate". Mai arrives at the discharge center just as Serenity was finishing up the paper signing for release.

"You ready" she asks walking over to where she was seated.

"Let's go" Serenity yelled happy to be leaving after being in the hospital for an entire day.

On the way to Serenity's house the car was silent; the radio was even on mute. When we reached the first red light Mai breaks the silence.

"What the hell were you thinking and with Seto?" she says in a high leveled tone.

"I don't know. I was hurt and Seto was there for me and made me feel so incredible at the time."

"I'm not mad, just don't know how you are going to explain this to Tristian" she says as she's pulling into the drive way.

"I'll think of something. I could tell him it's his we've had sex without a condom a few times."

"Well, I hope you think of something good and believable." Mai says before she drove off in her black Toyota Camry.

Serenity took a deep breath before she entered the house.

"Where the hell have you been all day." Tristian said in a slur, he had been drinking since 9 this morning and there were empty beer bottles everywhere on the floor.

"I have been in the hospital and Tristian…I'm pregnant with your baby." Serenity said almost scared to speak.

As the words _I'm pregnant_ had flown from Serenity's mouth, Tristian had looked as he'd seen a ghost and suddenly his whole expression went from angry to a melancholy look. He quietly got up from his chair and went into their room and went bed.

Serenity stood there in the kitchen while she thought about the lie she had just told to her husband. Even worse what if he finds out that it's a lie and she had slept with Seto.

She didn't bother changing into her night clothes and sleeping in their bed, instead she just crashed on the couch with a blanket from the closet.


End file.
